Pequeños momentos del pasado
by EstrelladahM11
Summary: Cuando un amor es verdadero…ni el paso del tiempo podrá borrarlo. Lily Evans y James Potter son la prueba de eso. Amor no es aquello que queremos sentir…sino aquello que sentimos sin querer. Marlene Mckinnon y Sirius Black pueden contar mucho sobre esto. Para encontrar al amor de tu vida…muchas veces solo da media vuelta y mira. Ginny Weasley y Harry Potter dan fe de ello.
1. Lily y James I

**Capítulo I: Como obtener una cita de Lily Evans**

En el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería pocas veces se puede tener un día medianamente normal, pero ese sábado en especial con el sol brillando en lo alto del cielo y la inconfundible brisa que anunciaba el comienzo del verano, un grupo de jóvenes estaba teniendo lo que se podía tomar como un día de campo. Bajo la sombra de un gran árbol estaba tendida una gran manta y justo a su lado se podían ver varias canastas que habían llenado en las cocinas del Colegio con la intención de pasar toda la tarde ahí. Recostados contra el árbol estaba una pareja, sus nombres eran Alice Macmillan y Frank Longbottom, ella con el cabello corto de un marrón oscuro y rostro redondo y él de rostro un poco más afilado y cabello negro, bastante guapo por cierto, el chico era el mayor en ese peculiar grupo, mientras que su novia y sus amigos cruzaban el sexto año en Hogwarts él estaba por terminar el ultimo, junto a ellos tratando de enfrascarse en una lectura estaba el joven Remus Lupin con el cabello castaño y ojos dorados. Frente a ellos se encontraba Sirius Black, con el cabello negro cayendo de manera elegante por sus hombros y ojos grises, quien acariciaba casi sin darse cuenta el cabello castaño de Marlene Mckinnon cuya cabeza reposaba sobre las piernas del pelinegro, sentado en la otra esquina de la manta se encontraba Peter Pettigrew, de cabello marrón y algo más robusto que sus amigos, este estaba comiendo algunas ranas de chocolate mientras observaba como su amigo James Potter, de cabello negro revuelto y ojos del mismo tono que el chocolate, jugaba con su snitch, James se encontraba junto a Peter y cabe decir que aunque estaba pendiente a su tarea de atrapar dicha pelotita alada no apartaba la mirada de cierta pelirroja que juagaba distraídamente con su pluma al tiempo que escribía una carta para su familia, y si, la chica no era otra que Lily Evans que para sorpresa de medio castillo se llevaba de maravilla con James y sus amigos, y es que en opinión de la misma Lily, ese año James Potter había comenzado a madurar y ya no era tan idiota como años atrás , incluso ahora llevaban una relación de amigos. El grupo llevaba ya un largo rato disfrutando de la paz que les traía el silencio y es que en su opinión luego de una semana ajetreada gracias a tantos exámenes merecían ese tan anhelado descanso.

— Hombre, no hablen tanto que me comienzan a aturdir sus voces— rompió el silencio Sirius con su voz cargada de sarcasmo observando a cada uno de sus amigos y sobresaltando tanto Alice como Frank que estaban entrando en el mundo de los sueños al estar en esa calma. El chico al ver a la pareja saltar soltó una carcajada que si uno escuchaba bien se parecía sospechosamente al ladrido de un perro, recibiendo un cariñoso golpe por parte de la chica que reposaba la cabeza sobre sus piernas, para la diversión del resto.

— Tu sí que eres un experto en acabar con momentos de paz ¿no te parece Black? —se quejó Marlene después de proporcionarle el golpe ocasionado que sus dos amigas rieran al ver el rostro ofendido del chico.

— ¿Cómo que Black? Tú y yo ya no nos llevamos así Marls—bufo el pelinegro aun ofendido, James quien venía venir una réplica de su amiga castaña se apresuró a hablar.

— Pero Canuto lleva la razón —comenzó atrayendo la atención de Lily quien seguía con la vista fija al pergamino pero escuchaba atenta cada palabra del azabache—es nuestro primer día libre en semanas, deberíamos aprovecharlo —añadió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Que planea esa loca cabeza tuya Potter? —inquirió la pelirroja al tiempo que enrollaba el pergamino y lo guardaba en su bolso y se acomodaba mejor en la manta.

Ahora todos prestaban atención, Remus había dejado su libro de lado y Peter milagrosamente había dejado de comer.

— Estaba pensado que tal vez podríamos hacernos preguntas —a pesar de que hablaba para todos el azabache no despegaba la mirada de Lily— ya sabes pelirroja, para matar el tiempo y divertirnos un rato —añadió sonriéndole encantadoramente logrando que Lily se sonrojara ocasionado que los demás intercambiaran miradas cómplices y es que desde el comienzo de ese año la chica actuaba así cada vez que James estaba cerca.

— Eso mismo pensaba yo Cornamenta… —hablo esta vez Sirius sonriendo con picardía.

— La misma mente retorcida —murmuró Marlene incorporándose quedando junto a Sirius.

— …Y como yo fui el que rompió el silencio me toca la primera pregunta —continuo pasando por alto el comentario de la chica —esta va para la soltera del grupo—dijo observando a Lily provocando que la pelirroja tomara el mismo color que su cabello mientras que los demás sonriendo esperaban que el pelinegro continuara. Sirius mirando de reojo a James y sin borrar la sonrisa pícara dejo escapar la primera pregunta—cuéntanos pelirroja, ¿qué tendría que hacer un chico para tener una cita contigo? — tras la pregunta Lily se quedó muda al tiempo que su sonrojo aumentaba, los demás la observaban curiosos y James atentamente. Viendo que su amiga estaba paralizada y abría varias veces sin emitir palabras Marlene hablo.

— Eso es fácil —comenzó la castaña ganándose la atención de los Merodeadores y Frank mientras que Alice asentía de acuerdo con sus palabras, Lily le lanzo una mirada agradecida a su amiga y sin poder evitarlo miraba expectante a James deseando que el chico volviera a pedirle una cita, aunque eso era algo que no aceptaría en voz alta— para que Lily acepte salir en una cita, el chico tiene que pedírselo de una manera única y si es divertida mejor—explico Marlene con la misma sonrisa de Sirius, lanzándole una mirada significativa a James que nadie más que Sirius y Remus notaron y es que los demás observaban a Lily esperando que a que afirmara sus palabras.

— Exactamente—murmuro la pelirroja sonrojada.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo James había salido corriendo a quien sabe dónde sin dar más explicación que luego los veo dejando a todos estupefactos. Durante varios minutos ninguno podía apartar el lugar donde antes se encontraba en azabache sin entender que le había pasado para que saliera de esa manera.

— ¿Qué demonios...? —Sirius fue el primero en hablar, negó varias veces con la cabeza y aparto la vista del lugar donde antes se encontraba su mejor amigo.

— ¿Qué le paso? — Alice con el ceño fruncido.

— A lo mejor tenía que ir al baño—sugirió Peter con inocencia haciendo que tanto Remus y Sirius soltaran una carcajada pero algo interrumpió las risas de ese par callándolas al instante.

— _¡Lily Evans!_ —les llego la voz de James amplificada seguramente con un hechizo —_Pelirroja ven a la Torre de Astronomía, necesito decirte algo— _pidió el chico, Lily estaba paralizada mientras que los demás escuchaban a James estupefactos.

Marlene fue la primera en reaccionar y tomando a Lily de la mano salió corriendo, con los demás siguiéndolas de cerca, atravesaron varios jardines sintiendo las miradas curiosas de quienes habían escuchado el llamado del Merodeador. Cuando llegaron frente a la torre lo primero que notaron es que había una cantidad considerable de alumnos que observaban curiosos el balcón de dicha Torre. A empujones el grupo se abrió paso hasta que Lily estuvo frente a todos y cuando pudo observar lo mismo que los demás enrojeció más si eso era posible y es que James Potter estaba en lo alto de la Torre y por si fuera poco del pasamano colgaba una manta en la que en letras doradas y rojas encantadas para que cambiaran de color cada pocos segundos se podía leer _¿PELIRROJA SALDRIAS CONMIGO? _Alrededor del jardín se escuchaban todo tipo de opiniones, exclamaciones deasombro y chillidos emocionados por parte de las chicas unas quejándose porque jamás les habían hecho algo parecido y otras furiosas porque James Potter volvió a pedirle una cita a Lily Evans.

— ¿Y bien? — Volvió a hablar James con una encantadora sonrisa — Qué me dices Lily ¿aceptas? —pregunto observando como la pelirroja sonrojada sonreía.

Es que Lily estaba avergonzada pero no podía no admitir que ese detalle de James Potter lo había estado esperando todo el curso pero ahora que lo estaba viviendo se veía incapaz de hablar y antes de que pudiera dar su respuesta sucedió, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo todos en el jardín a unísono comenzaron a decir Acepta, Acepta encabezados por los Merodeadores y sus amigas. James por su parte reía observando como parte del Colegio lo apoyaba en esto y uno creería que después de tantos años ya estarían acostumbrados a sus maneras de llamar la atención de la pelirroja. Había otro grupo (en su mayoría chicas, aunque había un par de chicos) que esperaba y aseguraban que Lily no aceptaría.

Haciendo acopio de su valentía Gryffindor y un poco harta de las estupideces que decía el grupo de chicas la pelirroja se giró para enfrentarlas.

— ¿Podrían callarse? —exigió logrando que no solo ellas lo hicieran si no que de inmediato los demás suspendieron su algarabía y observaban a la chica con asombro. — ¿qué derecho tienen ustedes a opinar sobre mis decisiones? —añadió fulminándolas con la mirada—y para que les quede claro mi respuesta es si—continuo dejándolas con la boca abierta, una vez culmino su tarea de ponerlas en su lugar se giró para observar a James, quien paralizado la observaba sin creer lo que había escuchado— mi respuesta es sí, Potter, acepto ir a una cita contigo —le dijo con una amplia sonrisa siendo atrapada en un abrazo por parte de sus mejores amigas y los Merodeadores quienes sin perder tiempo comenzaron a silbar y aplaudir emocionados al tiempo que gritaban ¡Cornamenta lo consiguió!.

Cuando todos en el jardín fueron capaces de procesar sus palabras se formó tal alboroto que la Profesora McGonnagall salió para saber que sucedía. Por otro lado James Potter casi se mata al querer bajar de forma apresurada de la Torre de Astronomía pero poco le importo eso y el castigo que le impuso la Profesora por ser el causante de tal alboroto y es que nada podía empañar su felicidad y mucho menos borrarle la amplia sonrisa del rostro porque Lily Evans finalmente le había dado un sí, el primero de muchos que esperaba sacarle.


	2. Sirius y Marlene I:Bendito sea el verano

**Capítulo I: Bendito sea el verano **

El sol que se colaba por las ventanas de la casa anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo día. Pero hoy era de lejos un día cualquiera, como mucho hoy era un día de suma importancia para nuestros queridos magos puesto que hoy era uno de septiembre y los más jóvenes acudirán como cada año al Andén nueve y tres cuartos para abordar el Expreso de Hogwarts rumbo al tan especial Colegio.

Nuestra historia comienza cuando una hermosa mujer pelirroja y ojos de un precioso tono chocolate, que aunque ya tenía una edad algo avanzada se conservaba de maravilla; su nombre era Dorea Potter; estaba cumpliendo según ella, la peor tarea del año; despertar a su hijo y a sus amigos. Su marido, Charlus Potter, un hombre bastante guapo que conocía perfecto el proceder de su mujer estaba tranquilamente en el comedor leyendo el profeta esperando que los demás aparecieran para desayunar. Como era su costumbre después de seis años de conocer sus acciones, la mujer se dirigió a la habitación que ocupaba su hijo ya que sabía que a pesar de que sus amigos contaban con una habitación para ellos la noche antes de su vuelta al colegio ellos quedaban en la misma habitación; con sumo cuidado abrió la puerta dispuesta a despertarlos y se llevó una gran sorpresa; en medio de la habitación revisando su baúl del Colegio estaba muchacho de un largo cabello negro como el carbón farfullando algo que entendió como el tiempo no pasaba lo suficientemente rápido cuando se esperaban las cosas con ansias. La mujer sorprendida se adentró en la habitación.

— ¿Sirius?— preguntó incrédula, provocando que el muchacho dejara caer algo dentro de su baúl sobresaltado al tiempo que daba media vuelta dejando ver a un muchacho buen mozo, con unos impresionantes ojos grises y el cabello cayéndole de forma elegante por el rostro— ¿qué haces despierto?—quiso saber confundida, ya que ese muchacho junto a su James eran los más complicados de sacar de la cama.

— ¡Buenos días mamá Dorea! — Sirius con una amplia sonrisa se acercó a la mujer para depositar un beso en su mejilla— Lunático está ya en la ducha—informó ignorando el rostro confundido de la única mujer que podía ver como su madre, al tiempo que señalaba la puerta que daba al baño — solo falta sacar el trasero de Cornamenta de la cama — ignorando olímpicamente el sonido de desaprobación de Dorea y su típico _¡Esa boca Sirius!_, se acercó a la cama donde se podía ver a un muchacho de revuelto cabello negro que dormía profundamente pero se notaba de lejos que era bastante guapo — y de eso yo me ocupare— informó y se inclinó sobre su mejor amigo listo para despertarlo viéndose interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta del baño al abrirse, por la que apareció otro muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color que la miel, este se veía un poco más alto que Sirius y aunque no poseía el envidiable físico del pelinegro no se quedaba atrás a pesar de su rostro algo enfermo. El muchacho se detuvo abruptamente en la puerta un poco sorprendido de ver a la madre de su mejor amigo ya en la habitación.

— Buenos días Señora Potter — saludó rápidamente el muchacho mientras se acercaba hasta la mujer quien lo atrajo en un abrazo rápido.

— Buenos días para ti también Remus, querido, ¿cuantas veces te he repetido que me llames Dorea? — dijo la mujer sonriéndole de forma maternal.

— Lo que pasa es que Lunático no funciona correctamente sin su ración matutina de chocolates — comentó divertido Sirius recibiendo un golpe con la almohada que el mencionado le lanzó para la diversión de la mujer quien recordándoles que tenían que darse prisa pues el viaje en coche desde el Valle de Godric hasta King's Cross era largo salió de la habitación con la promesa de ambos de despertar a James en ese mismo momento. El primero en acercarse a la cama del azabache fue Remus.

— James—lo llama agitándolo brevemente sin resultado aparente, el muchacho lo intentó de varias maneras pero no dio resultado—es una pena que no podemos utilizar magia fuera del colegio—se quejó cruzándose de brazos mirando a Sirius con el asomo de una sonrisa recordando sus métodos para despertar al trío de flojos que tenía por amigos.

— Apártate Lunático, deja que el experto se encargue—pidió antes de colocarse junto a su amigo con una sonrisa que Remus sabía que no dejaba nada bueno se inclinó hasta que su boca quedó ubicada justo sobre el oído del muchacho y aclarándose la garganta gritó — ¡CORNAMENTA! ¡QUEJICUS ESTA BESANDO A LA PELIRROJA!—la reacción no se hizo esperar, el pelinegro dejó escapar una carcajada que fue coreada por Remus al ver cómo el muchacho de forma inmediata saltaba de su cama enredándose con sus sábanas y caía al piso de forma abrupta mientras gritaba cosas como _¿Dónde está ese grasiento?_, _¡Lo mató!_,_ ¡Lily es mi pelirroja!_, _¡Canuto pásame mi varita! dame mi varita_ _¡Con un demonio no veo!, ¡Lunático mis lentes!_ aumentando las risas de sus amigos. Para cuando el muchacho se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba Sirius estaba en el suelo convulsionando de risa y Remus hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por respirar.

— ¡Sirius Black!—grito cuando pudo conseguir sus lentes sobre la mesita de noche —¡perro sarnoso esta me la pagas!—advirtió con tono amenazante mientras se acercaba al baúl de su mejor amigo con una sonrisa maliciosa que hizo que Remus dejara de reír y lo observaba lleno de curiosidad mientras que Sirius ignorándolo continuó riendo—Me pregunto que pensara Marls si le digo que todas las noches dormías con una de sus fotos bajo la almohada—añadió tomando algo del baúl haciendo que Sirius detuviera su risa de forma abrupta.

— No te atreverías Cornamenta —replicó de forma arrogante.

— Pruébame Canuto—James agitó la foto donde se veía una preciosa muchacha de cabello negro que sonreía de forma encantadora y para la total diversión de Remus comenzó a imitar de forma desastrosa la voz de Sirius —Marls, no tienes idea de cómo te extrañe, ¡Oh Marls me encanta como sonríes!— James le hablaba a la foto con voz acaramelada mientras veía como su mejor amigo bufaba aumentado su diversión y arrancando pequeñas carcajadas de Remus quien optó por no intervenir — Marlene me muero por….—.

— Eres un idiota ¿te lo han dicho?— Sirius fulminaba a su mejor amigo con la mirada mientras atravesaba el espacio que los separaba dispuesto arrebatarle la foto.

— Bueno tú eres un perro pulgoso y yo no digo nada —James sin perder tiempo corrió hasta la puerta del baño y desapareció por ella cerrándola de manera rápida.

— ¡Cobarde! —Sirius golpeaba la puerta mientras escuchaba la risa de su mejor amigo desde adentro— ¡Lunático di algo!—se quejó haciendo berrinche.

— Vamos a desayunar Canuto—Remus dejó escapar una carcajada al escuchar el bufido incrédulo de su amigo mientras salía de la habitación rumbo al primer piso de la casa. Mientras comenzaba a atravesar el pasillo le llegó la voz de Sirius diciendo algo que entendió como _Solo para aclararlo Cornamenta, no duermo con la foto de Marlene_ .

Para cuando James y Sirius bajaron a desayunar, Daisy, la elfina doméstica de la familia, le servía el desayuno a Remus quien sostenía una plática bastante interesante con Charlus Potter. Sirius sin perder tiempo corrió a sentarse deteniéndose para saludar al hombre quien sonrió divertido al escucharlo pedirle de forma amable a Daisy un súper desayuno dumbo teniendo casi al instante frente a él un plato lleno de salchichas, huevo, y algunas tostadas con mermelada que atacó sin perder tiempo. Por su parte James saludó sonriente a sus padres antes de sentarse junto a su amigo y tras saludar a Daisy le pidió lo mismo que Sirius. El desayuno pasó entre risas y regaños por parte de Dorea cada vez que Charlus les daba ideas para sus futuras bromas y otra pequeña discusión entre Sirius y James cuando el segundo le recordó que ese curso no se meterían con Snape a menos que él comenzara alguna disputa siendo apoyado totalmente por Remus quien sabiamente le recordó de forma sutil el incidente antes de que terminara el curso.

— Niños ¿ya tienen su baúl listo?—pregunto Dorea una vez todos terminaron el suculento desayuno recibiendo tres respuestas afirmativas — ¿Snitch, Brave y Mercurio ya están en sus respectivas jaulas? —añadió entonces, casi como si estuvieran sincronizados Sirius, Remus y James saltaron de sus respectivas sillas y salieron corriendo hacia una pequeña habitación de la casa con una enorme ventana donde cuatro lechuzas reposaban sobre sus perchas. Una de ellas, una lechuza blanca que ululo suavemente como si estuviera saludándolos era de los padres de James.

— Es hora de irnos — hablo James dirigiéndose a las otras tres luego de acariciar levemente a la lechuza de sus padres. La primera en despegar vuelo hasta su dueño fue un pequeño búho gris que respondía al nombre de Mercurio y que aterrizó sobre la mano extendida de Remus.

— Hola pequeño —la saludó cariñosamente su dueño caminando hasta donde se encontraban las jaulas y depositándolo en la suya, Remus recordaba perfectamente esa navidad hace ya unos dos años donde al despertar junto a su cama estaba la jaula y unos sonrientes James y Sirius.

— Bola de plumas es tiempo de volver al Colegio—James sonrió ampliamente al ver a Snitch, su lechuza hembra, de tonalidades marrones y casi tan pequeña como la Remus agitar rápidamente sus pequeñas alas y volar hasta la palma de su mano donde le dio un suave picotazo y luego salir casi disparada hasta su jaula, razón por la que la nombró de esa forma pues la pequeña bolita de plumas como solía llamarla fácilmente podía reemplazar la verdadera Snitch por ser redonda y rápida.

— Brave, chica, nos tenemos que marchar —Sirius camino hasta la percha de su propia lechuza parda de varios tonos de gris recibiendo por toda respuesta un breve ulular antes de que la lechuza escondiera la cabeza bajo su pluma que ocasionó la risa de sus amigos quienes ya sostenían las jaulas de sus respectivas mascotas—Siempre es lo mismo contigo —bufo Sirius escondiendo su sonrisa mientras le acariciaba el pico mientras ella seguía negándose a volver a su jaula.

— De qué te quejas si es idéntica a su dueño —comento divertido Remus antes de chocar palmas con James mientras ambos riendo salían de la habitación.

Cuando los tres estuvieron listos con sus respectivos baúles y lechuzas se despidieron de la elfina y salieron de la casa eran sobre las nueve y media de la mañana. Atraídos por las risas de los tres amigos varios gnomos del jardín asomaron sus cabezas fuera de sus madrigueras ocasionando que Dorea comenzara a quejarse sobre lo blando que era su marido con ellos y por esa razón no se marchaban. Si la casa era impresionante por dentro por fuera lo era el doble con una fachada veraniega y amplio jardín dejaba en claro que los Potter tenían bastante dinero. Una vez fuera Charlus fue en busca del auto y entre risas colocaron los tres baúles en el maletero y se prepararon para el viaje, Remus y Sirius comenzaron a burlarse de James cuando descubrieron que su chaqueta guardaba la última carta que Lily le había mandado hace tres días atrás y cuando Sirius logró quitársela y con voz chillona comenzó a leerla_Potter, Black y Remus si estás ya ahí: Aún no puedo creer lo que hicieron ¿Cómo se le ocurrió a Black que las palomitas de maíz se preparan utilizando un hechizo para crear fuego? francamente es bueno saber que no han quemado la casa, me imagino lo histérica que se habrá puesto la señora Potter aunque tengo que admitir que reí bastante al imaginarlos. ¿Se han enterado ya de que Marlie no volverá hasta el treinta y uno de agosto?..._ James hacía lo posible por arrebatársela mientras Remus reía y Dorea les llamaba la atención desde su lugar en el asiento de pasajeros y Charlus reía entre dientes mientras pronunciaba frases como _Recuerda hijo, todo Potter tiene su pelirroja_, _Esa muchacha es encantadora, No te preocupes, pronto te comenzara a llamar por tu nombre, ya te conté que con tu madre fue igual _Sirius termino de leerla con un_ … Nos vemos en el andén el uno de septiembre, un beso de Lily E. . _El viaje fue casi un borrón para el trío de amigos luego de la lectura de la James pasó los primeros veinte minutos refunfuñando y negándose a hablar con sus amigos mientras que ellos decidían cuál sería su primera broma del año buscando en pequeño cuaderno que Remus llevaba siempre consigo.

Llegaron a la estación con quince minutos de anticipación, con la ayuda de Charlus los tres se hicieron con unos carritos donde colocaron sus respectivos baúles y jaulas y sin perder tiempo se adentraron en la estación rumbo al Andén que los llevaría directo al Expreso de Hogwarts. El primero en llegar fue Remus quien se detuvo frente a los andenes nueve y diez, y sin perder tiempo acelerando su carrito corrió hacia la barrera entre medio de ambos, cuando parecía que iba a estrellarse desapareció. Fue seguido de inmediato por Sirius y James quienes a paso rápido la atravesaron juntos. Una locomotora de vapor, de un intenso escarlata, les hizo sonreír ampliamente, el ya conocido rótulo que decía Expreso de Hogwarts, 11h les dio la bienvenida, el andén por supuesto estaba lleno de gente. El humo de la locomotora se eleva sobre las cabezas de la ruidosa multitud, por todos lados se veían gatos, sapos y jaulas con lechuzas de todos colores y tamaños que se llamaban unas a otras con un malhumorado ulular que se mezclaba con las conversaciones de las personas dispersas en el andén y el ruido de los baúles. Aquí y allá estudiantes, pequeños o mayores, corrían de un lado a otro despidiéndose de sus familiares y encontrándose con sus amigos, algunos ya portaban la túnica con el emblema del colegio y los colores de las cuatro casas. Como era de esperarse los primeros vagones ya estaban repletos de los emocionados jóvenes y pequeños que esperaban volver a su tan querido Colegio. Antes de que el trío de amigos pudieran unirse a la ruidosa multitud Charlus llamó su atención.

— Bueno muchachos me temo que hasta aquí podemos acompañarlos—suspiro con pesar y al ver sus rostros llenos de asombro se apresuró a añadir — ya saben cómo están las cosas en el Ministerio así que solo conseguí que al menos me permitieran llegar mínimo a las diez para poder traerlos ya que ninguno tiene su carnet de aparición —sin poder evitarlo los tres soltaron un bufido recordando que aún eran menores de edad aunque eso no fuera por mucho tiempo especialmente por parte de Sirius quien en poco más de diez días tendría su mayoría de edad— y ya ven que estoy retrasado—explico antes de dirigirse a abrazar fuertemente a su hijo—recuerda lo que te dije James, si quieres conquistarla tienes que acercarte como amigo —le susurro al muchacho antes de revolverle aún más el cabello con una sonrisa divertida que su hijo le devolvió agradecido.

— Gracias papá—le dijo sin dejar de sonreír —ten por seguro que estas navidades la conocerás en persona — la seguridad con la que habló el azabache ocasionó que el hombre sonriera ampliamente y se dirigió hasta Sirius y tras susurrarle unas palabras que Remus entendió a medias algo así como ¿_Tienes lo que ya sabes? No lo arruines, ella vale la pena_ y le dio un fuerte abrazo para luego abrazar a Remus y decirle _Muchacho ya es hora de que dejes atrás todo y seas feliz_. Después fue el turno de Dorea de despedirse de como ella misma dijo sus niños para atraparlos a los tres en un abrazo y repartirles besos que ellos recibieron gustosos. Luego de que Dorea les explicara que tenía que irse a una chequeo a San Mungo los Potter abandonaron el andén cruzando la barrera sólo entonces los tres muchachos tomaron nuevamente sus carritos y adoptando una actitud llena de elegancia y picardía los tres se unieron a la multitud para poder encontrar un vagón vacío. Sirius ya había adoptado su método aplicado Hogwarts y guiñaba un ojo a cada muchacha que lo saludaba, sin embargo parecía buscar algo o alguien discretamente. A su lado Remus sonreía y devolvía los saludos con una sonrisa pícara cada vez que veía a una de las chicas se sonrojarse y por su parte James parecía buscar algo entre la multitud porque repetía constantemente ¿Dónde está? ignorando por primera vez en cinco años los saludos de las muchachas. Estaban llegando al final del tren cuando algo los distrajo.

— ¡Cornamenta! ¡Canuto! ¡Lunático! Ya tenemos compartimiento— un muchacho algo más robusto que los otros tres y unos centímetros más pequeño de cabello marrón se asomó por la ventana de un compartimiento saludando entusiasmado a los tres muchachos recibiendo de inmediato saludos de vuelta mientras este bajaba con rapidez del compartimiento—Frank y Macmillan ya dejaron sus baúles y fueron a saludar a los amigos Gryffindor de séptimo—explico una vez estuvo frente a ellos.

— Colagusano ¡hombre! Qué bueno verte —James fue el primero en acercarse a darle un abrazo—Te extrañamos en casa—dijo cuándo se separó.

— Lo lamento —se disculpó Peter con una mueca, a él realmente le hubiera gustado pasar su última semana de vacaciones con sus amigos pero lamentablemente su madre había enfermado y tuvo quedarse con ella—ya saben cómo son las cosas en casa—añadió en un susurro acercándose a saludar a Remus.

— ¿Qué tal el viaje al Anden Peter? ¿Cómo estás? —saludo con una sonrisa el castaño imitando la acción de James.

— No puedo quejarme Lunático—dijo mientras ayudaba a subir el baúl del mencionado mientras James y Sirius hacían lo mismo con el del segundo.

— ¡Colagusano! ¿para mí no hay abrazo? —dijo con diversión Sirius una vez dejaron el baúl de James en su lugar y se acercó hasta el muchacho para imitar la acción de los demás—entonces compañero ¿estás listo para la mejor broma de inicio al curso? —pregunto con picardía viendo como James y Remus se encargaban de subir el ultimo baúl.

— Oye Peter ¿no has visto a Lily? —quiso saber cómo quien no quiere la cosa James una vez los baúles estuvieron colocados debidamente en sus lugares los cuatro volvieron a bajar a la plataforma, de forma inmediata Remus y Sirius dejaron escapar una carcajada recordando la carta y Peter curioso preguntaba qué sucedía mientras James bufaba y se cruzaba de brazos llamando la atención del grupo de chicas que se había reunido cerca quienes de inmediato comenzaron a cuchichear.

— ¿Para qué me buscas Potter? —les llego una voz divertida y de forma inmediata los cuatro se giraron para ver a una preciosa muchacha de largo cabello pelirroja y unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que sonreía con cierta timidez cuando sintió la mirada del azabache sobre ella—Hola—agito su mano cuando noto que todos se quedaban mirándola con sorpresa. El primero en reaccionar fue Remus, quien aclarándose la garganta le proporciono un codazo a Sirius sacándolo de su parálisis y se acercó a saludarla.

— ¡Lily! ¿Cómo estás? —la saludo alegremente mientras recibía un abrazo de la sonriente pelirroja.

— Muy bien ¿y tú? —pregunta ella recibiendo una respuesta inmediata del castaño antes de acercarse a saludar a los demás con un beso en la mejilla en primer lugar a Peter quien se sonrojo levemente antes de lanzarle una mirada interrogante a Remus quien le hizo una seña dándole a entender que luego le explicarían. El siguiente al que saludo fue a Sirius quien no puedo evitar dejar escapar una carcajada cuando escucho a su mejor amigo suspirar pronunciado un _Bendito sea el verano _antes de pronunciar su típico saludo en cuanto a la chica se trataba.

— ¡Pelirroja! Tan hermosa como siempre—dijo con una amplia sonrisa tomándola por sorpresa cuando la acercó a él para abrazarla arrancando una sonrisa de la chica quien con un bufido le devolvió el abrazo.

— No puedo decir lo mismo Black — Lily dejo escapar una carcajada con diversión cuando el pelinegro se llevó una mano al pecho ofendido y el resto de los Merodeadores reían divertidos— Hola Potter —pronuncio cuando el azabache luego de un golpe nada disimulado de Sirius se acercó con inseguridad a ella lo que le saco una sonrisa—no pienso morderte —anuncio cuando noto que el dudaba en saludarla dando unos pasos hasta quedar frente a él para depositar un beso en su mejilla adquiriendo un pequeño sonrojo cuando Sirius pronuncio un _Pero a Cornamenta le encantaría que lo hicieras _ganándose un golpe en la nuca de parte de Remus y una mirada fulminante por parte de James quien nervioso se rasco la nuca recordando las palabras de su padre.

— ¿Te sientas hoy con nosotros Evans? —pregunto curioso Peter ¿Qué no le habían contado sus amigos? Quería preguntarle a James como es que ahora hablaba con la pelirroja si al final del curso pasado había jurado no volver a acercársele luego de la pelea con Snape pero decidió que aún no era el momento —Frank y Macmillan dejaron sus cosas en el compartimiento y fueron a despedirse de la Sra. Longbottom —explico para la muchacha aunque los demás también prestaron atención.

— Si no les importa—Lily miro a los cuatro muchachos esperando una respuesta que por supuesto no tardó en llegar cuando todos al mismo tiempo dijeron que no había problema.

— Lily ¿podría hablar contigo? —le pidió James haciendo acopio de su valentía y con una sonrisa más segura al ver que la pelirroja asentía y juntos se alejaban un poco de los demás.

— Vamos pulgoso ayúdame—ordeno Remus con diversión tomando por un lado el baúl de Lily, Sirius refunfuñando alegando que no tenía pulgas se dispuso a tomar el otro extremo del baúl quedando de espaldas a la multitud.

— Evans tiene más cosas que tu…—Comenzó a quejarse el pelinegro sin embargo se vio interrumpido por un chillido de emoción por parte de dos muchachas.

— ¡Lilis! ¡Jamie! —la voz que pronuncio los apodo de la pelirroja y James hizo que Sirius se girara rápidamente topándose con una preciosa muchacha de largo cabello negro y unos preciosos ojos castaños haciendo que de forma involuntaria el muchacho dejara caer el baúl pronunciando un fuerte:

— Cornamenta, Bendito sea el verano—


End file.
